Truth Will Out
by SolarisMuse
Summary: A Naval Officer from VA is murdered outside P3 in San Francisco by something the NCIS team has never seen before. It's up to Special Agent Darryl Morris and Special Agent McGhee to figure out what it was. Though Morris has a good idea what killed him.


**Title: Truth Will-Out**

**Author: Alex "Angel"**

**Copyright: Charmed belongs to Spelling Entertainment and The CW. NCIS belongs to CBS.**

**_I've had a ton of strange dreams lately that involve mixing shows like NCIS with True Blood, but an idea popped into my head yesterday about how cool would it be to involve Charmed with the awesome show NCIS? Sorry, but I love that show, Gibbs is just too funny and Abby's adorable! But yea, here's the idea so far_**

* * *

><p>Darryl walked into the NCIS office, not expecting the past to catch up to him. It'd been a good ten years since he'd even heard from the Halliwells. He never thought he'd see their names on his desk ever again. He should have known though, as he came in to sit next to McGhee with his coffee in his hands and brief case in the other. He about choked when he saw the file on his desk. "Um McGhee? What's this doing here?" he asked just trying to get some background information.<p>

McGhee sighed, Darryl was the new Probie, making him finally a formal member of NCIS. He understood now why Tony always hated him asking what was going on, when he could have just figured it out himself. "If you have to ask, it's the Halliwell case. A Naval officer was murdered outside P3 and no one knows how. There's strange burn marks on his chest that Duckie has been unable to tell what they are as of now." he described. He watched as Darryl sat down and began to read the file.

"McGhee, Morris, you two are heading to San Francisco tonight, find out about that Naval officer. See if you can get the Halliwells to talk. Piper is the main owner and she's still in town last we heard." he said. Darryl looked up nervously over at his boss's desk. "Sir, do you think it's a good idea to send me? I left San Francisco for a reason, and don't want to open any old wounds there." he stated carefully. Gibbs smiled, "Look, you have been here what, two years? It's been awhile but you know the area, not to mention the Halliwells and I want this case solved as soon as possible. So go, McGhee will be with you." he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

The two NCIS agents headed towards the elevator. Darryl was not going to like the conversation he had with Sheila tonight about heading back to their old home. His son would want to go though, Darryl Jr. had always been friends with baby Wyatt before they moved. To think he'd come from the occupation of a regular Police Officer to a Naval Criminal Investigator. It was definitely not something he foresaw. Foresaw… that was Phoebe's gift. If you can call premonitions a gift. All they did was lead him into trouble. Sure they saved lives, but there were also lives that were lost. Too many that ended up on his desk that took years of therapy to get over. He had an idea exactly what was behind the death of this poor fellow. He just hoped he was wrong. Demons were nasty things that he didn't want the NCIS crew to find out about. Because that would expose magic and get the sisters hurt. Even though they weren't exactly friends anymore, hurting them or exposing magic was the last thing he wanted. His team would lock him up if they suspected he even believed in something as mundane as magic.

McGhee headed back to his apartment so he could pack for the trip, which hopefully wouldn't be a long one, and Darryl headed back to his own home. Sheila was walking out the door with Darryl Jr. and Megan their four year old daughter. "Darryl, you scared me. I thought you were heading into work?" she asked. Darryl sighed, he knew this conversation would happen anyways, just hoped it'd be later tonight when the agents were already in San Francisco. "McGhee and I have a case that we have to leave after we get packed. Officer was murdered outside a night club." He said. Darryl Jr. looked up at his dad and knew instantly something wasn't right. He never looked this depressed over a case, because his dad was a strong brave man. Someone he wanted to be just like one day, even at the tender age of twelve.

Sheila sighed, "Wait, it's not…. Oh no. I thought we were through with them! Come on Darryl, what more do we have to do to protect you? Protect our family from that nonsense?" she asked. Sheila didn't hate the sisters, she really didn't. She just hated the fact that they lied to her about the time that Darryl almost died because they were unable to clean up their magical mess. Sure it was a demon's fault, but it was always demons. Just once she wanted a chance for a normal life, and she thought they'd finally started to have one when their beautiful daughter was born in Washington four years ago, then they moved to Virginia when he was hired as an agent at NCIS. Darryl looked up at his wife with a stern face. "Sheila, I'm a NCIS Agent, I have no choice. This is something that has to be done. I'm not thrilled about it, but if it means protecting my family, my country, and the sisters from more disaster than they've already been through, then it's worth it. Someone has to go in with the knowledge of what all's out there. We may not know everything, but we have enough information to survive." He declared. Sheila sighed, "Alright, just please, please come back home. We want you safe and in one piece." Darryl loved his wife. He knew she was scared, hell so was he, but this was the line of duty that he signed up for. And he couldn't send McGhee out there by himself with the chance a demon could find and kill him. Gibbs would have his hide, and Gibbs was scarier than most demons put together. That was saying something.

As soon as he had everything packed, which didn't take long, he met McGhee outside his house. McGhee had the car sitting on the curb and looked up at his partner. It was great finally having someone else be the Probie for once. He was grateful he had enough years under him now as an NCIS agent that he was able to go out on missions like this for Gibbs. "I take it Sheila doesn't like you heading back to San Francisco either? Why is that?" Tim asked. "Tim, I left San Francisco for a reason, one I really don't want to get into. But we are both agents of the same NCSI coorperation, so let's get the job we're being sent to done." Darryl said.

He didn't mean to be so harsh with Timothy, he was a good friend. However, his past was not something he wanted to revisit, magically or normally. They drove to the airport and headed on over to San Francisco. He thought about calling the sisters in advanced to give them a warning, but that would look bad on his record, and he didn't need that. Not when he was finally getting a new start with a new career. He had moved to Washington for the promotion he was offered on their police force. He had been Chief Morris for a good while till NCIS recruited him.

He loved the Halliwells like family, he did, but he couldn't open up those wounds again. He wanted his family away from magic so it wouldn't destroy what was left of their happiness. Magic wasn't all bad, but being anywhere near it seemed to involve him getting into nothing but trouble half the time.

The plane arrived in San Francisco around five pm and the two agents went to pick up their luggage. "Well Darryl, the hotel is set up for the weekend since Gibbs thinks we will be here for a few days. You have your room, I have mine. Now why don't you get a hold of the Halliwells and I'll see to the taxi." McGhee said.

Darryl sighed, this was not what he wanted to deal with. But he was the new agent, so he had to do the leg work. He got his phone out and turned it back on. Surprisingly, he never deleted the Halliwells from their contacts. He called their house first to see if anyone was home. As far as he knew, there was only Piper, Leo, and the kids living at the Manor these days. The sisters had moved out to be with their own families they'd started since they had moved.

Two rings went by till a young male voice answered the phone. "Hello? This is the Halliwell home. Who may I ask is calling?" Darryl grinned, it was so good to hear their kids had grown up to be good people like their parents. He heard at one point that some demons were trying to manipulate Wyatt to becoming evil, the Source of all Evil. That was something to shudder over for sure. Wyatt was powerful enough as a baby, he'd hate to see him anything other than good. "Hey this is Special Agent Darryl Morris. Are your parents home?" he asked. The boy answered, "Dad's home, and this is Wyatt by the way. Good to hear from you Darryl, let me go get Dad." He said as he put the phone down. So that was Wyatt. Wow it was strange to hear him so grown up, even for a 10 year old.

He waited a couple minutes before he heard someone pick up on the other end. "Hello Darryl, this is a surprise." He heard Leo mention. Darryl sighed, "Yea, hey, I'm sorry to bother you, I know it's been a long time. But we have a problem. I'm an Special Agent for NCIS now at Washington. There's a case that involves P3. My partner and I need to come by and ask a few questions. The photos they showed us looked abnormal compared to regular murder scenes. I recognized the burn marks. Do you know anything about it?" he asked trying to buy them some time before they had to charge on in. He heard Leo sigh on the other side. So that was why Darryl had suddenly called, after ten years of silence from their friend.

"Darryl, if it is demonic, you know we can't help you. We will cover it up somehow but you have to get your partner away. Isn't that originally why you moved to begin with?" Leo answered with a bitter tone. Apparently there were hard feelings on both ends. Darryl and Leo had been pretty good friends too but it was hard for both of them when magic was involved. "Leo, this is NCIS. We're protecting Navy soldiers as well as civilians that happen to be involved in cases like this. I don't want this to happen either but I have to do my job. That's why I am here, to make sure there aren't any" he paused as McGhee showed up, "Demonstrations to deal with." He said using the key words the sisters used to say all the time for whenever there were demons to be vanquished.

Leo sighed on the other end of the phone. He was more than annoyed with Darryl. He was pissed off, pissed that Darryl would bother calling him after all this time just to warn them about something they knew they could handle. He figured his partner or some innocent happened to be crossing by and that's why he used Demonstration for demon. "Darryl, do what you have to do. But don't expect a warm welcome." He said. He knew he shouldn't be that way with Darryl but it's not like they hadn't saved his life more than once, or helped saved a ton of innocents, especially innocents that Darryl was in charge of to begin with from demonic activity.

McGhee looked at Darryl, "So, they know we're headed over right? They have any info to spare about what happened outside P3?" he asked. Darryl sighed, "They know we're headed over, but I didn't get anything about what happened. Piper's probably busy with her children or at the club. Let's check out the club and see what we can find." And he headed towards the lobby to wait on McGhee. Timothy got his cell phone to let Gibbs know they were there, and that they were headed to the club. "Hey boss, Darryl got a hold of one of the family members. Sounds like they aren't thrilled with us heading over, but they know we're here, I'm not sure why they're not thrilled with us being here, but I'm gonna find out." he said. Gibbs sighed on the other end, "Alright, wonder why they aren't thrilled about it. I guess bad publicity for their club or whatever, just find out what you can, any evidence you get you need to send it on over to Abby." he declared.


End file.
